


I don't have a creative title for this one

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Deep throat, M/M, Multi, NSFW, No Plot, Pure Smut, Spit Roasting, cole! is! FUCKED!, i think, volcaniclightning, volcaniclightningshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Cole takes dick and sucks dick ok its just porn be nice to me





	I don't have a creative title for this one

Cole rocked his hips at a decent pace, a soft moan slipping as he rode Kais dick, the fire ninja below him having a fantastic time, his eyes trailing over the toned body above him as he casually rested his hands on the noriettes hips, a grunt or hitch of breath escaping him as he occasionally bucked his hips up into Cole, the black ninja letting out soft whines in response as his riding pace would stutter before he pulled himself together again and kept his steady pace on Kais cock.

Kai soon sitting up and wrapping his arms around Coles torso, mashing their lips together as Cole continued to rock his hips with an appreciative moan that Kai tried to muffle with his tongue.  
While he wasn't aware that anyone else was home, Kai didn't want to risk being too loud as he grinded his hips up as best as he could.

He gently bit Coles bottom lip, causing the boy to let out a whine as he rutted his hips, Coles cock rubbing between their stomachs in a way that made the earth elemental shiver.  
The two far too busy to realize the sound of the bedroom door clicking open, Kai barely registering the soft gasp of surprise from the doorway as Jay stared shell shocked at the scene before him.

The fire ninja took a few seconds to finally pull his mouth off of Coles, smooth lips and warm tongue making it hard to want to pull away as he turned his head towards the door, eyes lidded as he saw a very red Jay standing there.  
Cole moving from Kais mouth to his neck to gently bite and suck at the sensitive parts of the boys neck, causing Kais eyes to flutter as both kept their hips moving in a steady rhythm against each other despite the intruder.

Kai taking a shaky breath to ground himself before he met eyes with Jay, licking his lips slightly as his eyes trailed down to notice Jays "problem" forming in his pants.

"Y'can join us if you want I've ha.. been wanting to try and keep Cole quiet and maybe you can help with that.." Kai offered, Cole only just becoming aware of their 3rd party and letting out a small moan at the idea of sucking Jays dick as Kai went to town on him.

"I- Uh. Um. I- Oh..." Jay stuttered, face flushing as bright red before he just nodded and walked over to the bed, unsure what to do from there.  
Kai huffed and lifted Coles hips off his own, the boy making an unpleased grunt as he reluctantly let Kai pull out, Kai re-positioning them so Cole was on his hands and knees.]

Kai taking place behind Cole as the black ninja greedily unzipped Jays pants, the poor blue ninja standing frozen next to the bed as Cole fished out his semi.  
"Could've at least undressed for me." Cole said half heartedly as his warm hands began stroking Jays dick to life as the ninja let out shaky moans, pushing his scarf up to his face to muffle a whine as he shut his eyes tightly while Cole slid his tongue up his cock and around the head.

A small gasp leaving Jay as Cole took him down his throat, bobbing gently and working his tongue on the underside of his shaft, Jay biting his lip and giving shallow thrusts before he heard and felt Cole let out a throaty moan.  
Kai having become impatient and thrust his dick back into Cole, The poor black ninja almost choking as Kai thrust him forwards deeper onto Jays dick before pulling back, Cole desperately following as they built up a steady rhythm.

Kai fucking Cole forwards onto Jays dick and pulling him back at a steady pace. Cole letting out desperate moans as he basically drooled on Jays cock, eyes beginning to roll back and toes curling as he desperately grasped at the bed sheets, his only coherent thoughts focused on swallowing around Jay and teasing the boy with his tongue.

Jay gently bucking his hips forwards as he gently combed one hand into Coles raven hair, tugging gently to pull him further until Coles nose was nuzzled against his happy trail; Jays legs shaky as he got slightly more rough with his boyfriend. Both hands carding into Coles hair as his hips built up speed, though he was sure not to hurt his lover.

Cole being bounced between his two boyfriends, feeling himself be used from both ends as his neglected dick strained hard against his stomach, bobbing as he was pulled between the two and dripping pre as he felt a warm feeling building in his stomach with every hit Kai made to that bundle of nerves inside him.

Kais pace speeding up as he now began to roughtly thrust into Cole, soft groans escaping him as his grip tightened on Coles hips. Feeling himself chasing his end he leaned over and began to stroke Cole in time with his thrusts and just feeling the raven haired boy twitch in his hand making him groan as he gently kissed a trail up Coles back.

Coles legs shaking as he thrust into Kais hand, a loud, choked off moan escaping him as he came into Kais hand, desperate keening noises escaping him as Kai continued to fuck him fast and hard.  
A moan slipping from Kais lips as he fucked Cole through his orgasm and into over stimulation; Kai soon hitting his limit and biting down on Coles shoulder as he gently thrust a few more times.

Jays eyes fluttering open to watch his two boyfriends absolutely lose it in front of him causing the brunette to bite his lip and buck into Coles mouth with a hearty moan, turning even redder when he noticed the twos eyes on him.  
Cole looking absolutely sinful as he looked up at him while sucking him off and Kai giving him that disgustingly attractive smirk causing Jay to shiver as he came, barely able to choke out a warning as he came down Coles throat with a groan.

His legs almost collapsing under him as Cole swallowed his cum down without a problem and pulling off his dick with a pop.

Kai pulled Cole into a hug, opening one arm as an invitation to Jay who zipped himself up before flopping down into the other two boys, snuggling into Kai with a tired sigh.  
"You guys are the worst." Jay complained, hiding his face in the crook of Kais neck.

"You enjoyed it." Cole rasped out, his voice raspy from their previous activities which only caused Jay to give him an apologetic look and gently kiss up the boys neck.  
"To be fair Cole is a pro dick sucker. Like in a good way." Kai intruded.  
"Damn right." Cole laughed, nuzzling into his two boyfriends as they fell into a comfortable and warm silence.


End file.
